Quand on est tête en l'air et maladroit
by tit'elfe
Summary: Renji oublie son Zanpakuto, qui c'est qui va lui rapporter ?


Voici ma première fiction. Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira et qu'au moins ça vous divertira. ^^  
>Désolée si il y a des fautes d'orthographes. Dites le moi et je ferais attention.<p>

Sur ce, bonne lecture. 

La nuit était tombée sur la Soul Society et presque tout le monde avait regagné ses appartements. Seules restaient quelques lumières dans la 9ème Division C'est ainsi que, une fois rentré chez lui, Renji s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié son Zanpakuto dans la 6ème Division. « Génial, qu'est ce que va penser Byakuya demain matin. » Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Soudain, une petite ampoule apparut au dessus de sa tête. Il se précipita sur son portable. _« Croisons les doigts pour qu'il y soit encore. »_ Après avoir tapé le numéro, Renji entendit avec appréhension de nombreux bips sonores.

**« Allez, décroche abrutit.** cria t-il.

**-Quelle façon de commencer une discussion, **déclara l'interlocuteur d'une voix froide**, si c'était pour dire ça, ce n'était pas la peine d'appeler.**

**-Non attend Shuuei, c'est juste que tu as mis du temps à répondre et …**

**-Et que tu as une patience hors du commun**, termina le vice capitaine de la 9ème Division**, je suis même étonné que tu n'es pas explosé ton portable avec Zabimaru****.**

**-Et bien, euh, en fait le problème est là, **commença Renji peu sur de lui**, je l'ai oublié dans mon bureau.**

Un éclat de rire retenti à l'autre bout du combiné.

**-Tu pensais encore à Rukia quand tu es parti pour l'avoir oublié, **réussi à dire Shuuei encore secoué par le rire.

Renji devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux

**-Non, ça n'est pas vrai, **réussi t-il à balbutier**. **_« Ce n'était pas à elle que je pensais »_ Songea t-il.

**- Mouai, et je présume que tu veux que je te le rapporte ? **questionna le jeune homme ayant retrouvé son sérieux.

**-Oui, comme j'ai vu qu'il y avait encore de la lumière dans la 9****ème**** Division, je me suis dit que …**

**-Je pourrais te le ramener. D'accord, mais j'ai encore une pile de dossiers à compléter, donc je ne pourrais pas venir tout de suite. **Expliqua Shuuei.

**-D'accord, merci beaucoup, prend ton temps. A plus. Déclara **Renji avant de raccrocher.** »**

_« Ouf je suis sauvé »_ s'écria t-il. Il se mit à danser autour de sa table basse, enfin, ce qui devait être sa table basse, car elle était momentanément envahie par des boîtes de pizzas. Soudain, Renji s'aperçut du désordre de son appart. Il décida donc de tout ranger. _« Que va penser Shuuei s'il voit l'état de l'appart »_ Soudain, il rougit, _« mais pourquoi je pense à ça »_ s'exclama t-il pour masquer sa honte. Il entreprit quand même de tout ranger. Il y parvint au prix de nombreux efforts, mais deux choses s'imposaient à son esprit. Premièrement, c'était à peu près rangé, et deuxièmement, il était en sueur. Ni une ni deux, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il regarda sa montre, _« C'est bon, je dois avoir assez de temps »._ Il se dévêtit et entra dans la baignoire, qui lui faisait office de douche, et referma le rideau. Il alluma le jet d'eau et laissa ses épaules se décontracter. Cependant, Shuuei ayant finis plus tôt que prévus se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement de son ami. Il sonna. _« Et flut »_ pesta Renji. Il cria alors à son ami de rentrer. Ce que fit Shuuei.

**« Vas-y, finis ta douche, j'ai le temps. »** Cria t-il a son tour.

Puis il s'assit sur le canapé libéré de tous les vêtements qui s'y trouvaient précédemment. Il posa le zanpakuto à coté et y déposa le sien aussi. Il laissa alors son regard dériver sur la pièce. Elle était composée du canapé rouge, ainsi que 'un table basse en bois, un bar, un meuble télé et une télévision. Cette dernière était installée contre le mur, la table et le canapé trônaient en plein milieu du salon. Shuuei jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre située à sa gauche.

Puis il écouta l'eau couler. Et ses pensées dérivèrent. Il s'imagina les gouttes d'eau ruisseler sur le corps bien taillé de Renji. Ses cheveux, puis ses épaules, son torse, ses cuisses. Soudain, l'eau arrêta de couler, stoppant net les pensée du jeune homme brun. Il rougit comme une pivoine, ou comme le canapé du salon. Il se donna une claque mentalement_. « Non, mais, c'est quoi ces pensées. Ressaisis-toi. »_

**« Euh, Shuuei, j'ai un problème ! **cria Renji de la salle de bain.

Toutes les pensées du jeune homme affluèrent et le rouge lui monta à nouveau au joues.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? **répondit-il en essayant d'avoir l'ai décontracté**. **

**-Et bien, j'ai plus de gel douche. Est ce que tu peux m'en attraper un sous le lavabo ? **

**-Euh d'accord, **dit Shuuei en rentrant dans la salle de bain.** » **

Il s'agenouilla devant la commode et chercha le shampoing. Quand à Renji, il essayait, de retenir ses pensées envers le jeune Shinegami.

Soudain, Shuuei ayant trouvé le flacon se redressa, manque de chance, il percuta le haut de l'étagère. Renji en entendant le bruit fit un pas pour retirer le rideau lorsque son pied dérapa dans l'eau, ce qui entra la chute du jeune homme. Le rideau se colla contre la peau de Renji et ce dernier en tombant l'arracha en espérant se rattraper. Résultat, Shuuei se retrouvait sur le dos, avec un Renji emmailloté dans le rideau de douche juste au dessus de lui.

Leger petit détail supplémentaire, Shuuei se retrouvait avec les lèvres de Renji plaquées aux siennes. Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, il recula précipitamment et se cogna contre la baignoire. Shuuei, en voulant vérifier que son ami ne s'était pas fait mal, glissa sur le sol trempé de la salle de bain pour s'étaler sur Renji, scellant à nouveaux leurs lèvres. Leurs pensées filaient à toutes allures, les empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Shuuei recula, essoufflé et rouge écarlate, il bégaya des excuses lorsque Renji, certain d'une chose, glissa ses bras derrière la nuque je jeune homme brun et l'attira dans un nouveau baiser, cette fois, voulut. Il fut tout de même surpris lorsque Shuuei répondit doucement à cette étreinte, glissant ses bras dans le dos de son ainé. Afin, de ne pas couper le baiser, Renji chercha à tâtons une serviette, ils se séchèrent, et le vice-capitaine de la 6ème Division porta celui de a 9ème jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il avait aussi rangée, au cas où. Visiblement, il avait bien fait. Ils s'étreignirent tendrement, et secoués par les évènements de la soirée, ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée.


End file.
